irlairlinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Virgin America
Virgin America is a US-airline that started operations in August 2007, and is currently in service. Virgin America A319 reverse thrusting in rainy weather (airpics.net) Fleet Hubs Main Hub Virgin America's main hub is in San Francisco International Airport (KSFO) Second Hub Virgin America's 2nd hub is at Los Angeles International Airport. Trivia 1) Virgin America released a new safety video on October 29, 2013 with "#VxSafetyDance". 2) On March 2016, The airline considered a sale, with Alaska Air Group and jetBlue Airways made offers to purchase the airline. 3) On April 2016, Alaska Air Group has confirmed that will buy Virgin America for $2.6 billion, and has said to it to complete the acquisition in January 1, 2017. "#vxsafetydance2013" Safety Video Subtitles Basic Safety I got some safety tips, that you gotta know, and trust me it's something that you wanna hear-so honey zip your lips, and enjoy the show, before we move to the stratosphere! So won't you (whoo) buckle you seatbelt, put it on tight, and keep your (whoo!) in that chair, until we turn off that light! Turn your electrical devices are fast you can, (and whatever you do!), don't make me ask you again. Opening Chorus So tonight, get ready to fly, cuz we are gonna live it on up in the sky, Virgin America knows all the places you wanna be, Fly away with me. Fly away with me, yeah! Seatbelt Operation For .001 percent of you who never operated a seatbelt before. Really?!? I mean, it works like this. Insert the metal end into the buckle until it clicks, and pull the loose end to tighten, making sure it fits low and tight across your lap. There you go. To open, lift the top of the buckle. And remember, seat belts should be fasten whenever you're seated just in case of unexpected turbulence and weather conditions. Electronics Personal '''electronic '''devices should be turned off and properly stowed during taxi, take-off and landing. Laptops should be placed inside carry-ons, or under the seat. Not in seat back pockets, or loose in the cushion next to you- Nice try ;) Your inflight team or the sign above will determine when electronics may or may not be used during flight. Oxygen Masks Yo!Yo! Yo! Now that your bopping your head to the rap scene, Now that your eyes are glued to the flat screen, if the cabin pressure's changin' , you know that we won't be, leavin' you hangin'. Pull your mask down first, don't worry oxygen flows, tighten the straps after placing, on your mouth and your nose. If you're travelling with someone, like a child for instance, put your mask on first, before you offer assistance. Lifevests Now under your seat, there is a lifevest (life-vest), first class, it's below your center armrest. Remove the pouch, tear it open, place it over your head. Are we coming in clear, did you hear what we said? Buckle the white straps and tighten right around your waist. Once off the plane, pull the handles and your vest will inflate. If your doesn't fill honey no big deal. Blow into the red tube and you've got a refill. There's a bright locator light and it's right on your shoulder. Thank you for your attention, this robot rap is over. Safety Slides Just in case we must evacuate, we've got a plan of attack. (We've got a plan of attack!) Four window exits on this airplane. (over the wings) Four exit doors-two in the front (and two in the back!). Ooohhh! In the unlikely event, we need to get you outside, your exit is equipped with an inflatable slide! Only door slides can be used as a flotation device, and if you need to find the exit just follow the lights! Emergency Lights They're at the base of the seats, they go from white and to red. But keep in mind the nearest exit door may not be ahead! So look around and let us remind you, The nearest exit door might be behind you! (yeaaaaaaaaah) Smoking OK, so this one is important for all you Smokers out there, it's never allowed here, so don't you forget. (don't forget!) Federal law prohibits tampering, destroying, disabling smoke detectors, so don't touch that cigaratte. Don't you do it. Final Cabin Check All right, it's time for final cabin check. Make sure all Carry-on bags are Stowed Away, tray tables and seats in their upright, and locked positions, and all electronic devices are completely shut off. For additional safety information, check out the safety cards located in the seat pocket in front of you. Please read and review before we take off. FAA regulations require that all guests comply with the Lighted information signs, posted placards and instruction of the in-flight team. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Now, enjoy your flight, and as always, '''Thank You For Flying Virgin America!' '''Ending Chorus' So tonight, get ready to fly, cuz we are gonna live it on up in the sky, Virgin America knows all the places you wanna be, Fly away with me, Fly away with me, yeah! ('repeat')